Mutual Intrigue
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Penelo x Basch oneshot. WARNING: May contain major OOCness. [out of character]


**Title: _Mutual_** Intrigue

**Author: T**_e_r**r**_i_s**M**_o_o**n**

**Publishing Date:**

**Category:** Video-games Final Fantasy XII

**Genre(s):** Drama/Romance

**Pairing(s):** Penelo/Basch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this story, they are the property of SQUARE-ENIX.

**Summary:** Penelo was sure that he was in his thirties and she was sure that he would find no interest in a waif such as herself. Yet, what she didn't know was that this intrigue between them was mutual. Penelo/Basch

**Fiction Rating:** Rated T for Teen. This fanfic contains mild sexual themes.

**Warnings: **I don't have a copy of the game Final Fantasy XII, so the characters in this story most likely **_will _**be OOC (out of character). I'm apologizing in advance if this appears to turn you off somewhat. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this!

_ Mutual **Intrigue**_

_ Terris**Moon**_

Perhaps it was when she had first seen him, with his blonde hair all ragged and tousled, and his unshaven face. His voice had been low and grating, unlike, Balthier's eloquent tongue. Yet he intrigued her even then, a knight fallen from the highest rank only to be marked as a traitor by his people. He was a commoner, she'd discovered whilst talking to him one night. He was a man who could relate to the hardships of his fellow citizens.

Or maybe, Penelo thought, feeling particularly bemused, it was when he'd saved her from certain death. Maybe it was when he'd let the upper corners of his mouth curve in a small smile, just for her. She wasn't certain when this infatuation had started and at the moment she didn't care. Sure, there was the age difference that she'd certainly have to mind for but it wasn't that big a deal, was it?

Sighing, Penelo tugged at a thick plait absentmindedly and pouted. It wasn't much fun to be sitting here, recovering from sore battle wounds. And it wasn't much fun when your first crush was in his thirties.

The young girl was so distracted by her jumbled thoughts that she hadn't noticed when the man had taken a seat beside her. She glanced at him and noticed that he was holding a piece of cloth around a wound that simply wouldn't clot yet.

Seeing the blood ooze and pool around the nasty gash in his left arm made her feel particularly uncomfortable. Penelo wasn't so interested at the sight of blood especially when it was _oozing _out of someone's arm.

"Is something bothering you, Penelo, you look pale?" Basch noticed with a note of concern in his low voice.

Penelo blushed, was he just feigning concern or did he _really_ just ask if she was okay?

She felt like someone had hit her with Cupid's arrow, yep, she was on cloud nine right now. She was in a great mood, she was floating on air, and _no one _could bring her down.

Well no one — but the sight of his bleeding cut could. Ooh, it was draining down his olive skin, it really wasn't pretty to look at. Penelo would've traded all the Gil in the world in order to avoid looking at that.

"Um, yeah it's just . . . well, your cut . . .I'm not too fond of seeing blood. It's sort of bothering me." Penelo squeaked nervously. Expecting him to be annoyed or maybe even really angered at her childish and rather small suggestion, Penelo eyed him worriedly, afraid that he'd brush her off like Vaan would've.

However, she was all too surprised when he replied.

"As you wish. I'll just bandage it then. You are right blood pouring out of my wound isn't such a magnificent sight to look at," Basch commented as he began tearing at some stray cloth from his second shirt that was lying conspicuously underneath his vest. Once he had some narrow strips he turned to face Penelo, checking the grievously deep injury.

"Yes?" Penelo asked politely, she seriously hoped that he wouldn't ask her to stitch up those strips of cloth because she did not know how to stitch anything.

"I was wondering if you could soak these in a basin of water for me, it'd clean up my wound faster." His eyes were focussed on the silky material that he was currently grasping in his fingers.

Penelo nodded and she sprinted off, glancing all around the barren desert landscape. Dust swirled around the young girl's form, rising up menacingly as the slight balmy breeze picked up. Penelo squinted through the dust and she barely spotted a nearby tent that was pitched up on four spindly wooden legs. Sighing in relief, the young teenager thanked the Heavens and gaited inside.

She laced her fingers nervously, looking around at all the bizarre objects that were lined up rather meticulously against a dusty, rickety shelf. Of course, she noticed that many more bookshelves were stacked up against the flapping tent wings and the owner appeared to have abandoned his post.

The Gods must have been working with her today, for in the corner of her eye, Penelo spotted a gray round basin filled with warm water. She crossed over to the small round container and picked it up. Penelo heaved it all the way back to camp, trudging as she went, for it was a bit hefty.

Vaan eyed her quizzically as she passed by and he held out his hand, grasping her arm as she stumbled forward a bit.

"I'm not even going to ask, Penelo." He tried to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth but a few giggles escaped.

Still, Penelo trudged on not heeding to the stares of her concerned weary travelling companions. She searched for the rugged blonde and when her eyes landed on him, she set the basin down, letting water slop over the dry sands in the process.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for having to let you carry that all the way back here. I shoul--" Penelo cut him off rather quickly.

"It was worth it." She beamed and that in turn made him smile a bit.

Ah, she really did love his smiles.

For the next few minutes, Penelo soaked the strips of cloth into the water and slowly applied them to the wound. She would flinch every time Basch would visibly hiss as the wet cloth stung his fresh wound a bit. Yet, soon she had tied the cloths together to form an odd bandage around his arm.

And although he'd never say it yet, she was sure that deep down he was really, really thankful to her. For everything.

- END


End file.
